The present invention relates to a use indicator for a disposable razor.
Many attempts have been made to indicate the number of times that a blade has been used for shaving so that the user can pick up a razor without having to remember the number of previous uses. Such devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,896,380, 3,879,844, 2,326,774, 2,680,290, 3,137,939, 1,600,126, 1,275,517 and 2,785,486.
However all of these attempts involve cumbersome devices or methods which are not usually implemented on modern day razors and in particular on disposable razors, blade holders or blade covers.